Blank Sheet of Paper
by Sharingan Kyuubi
Summary: Sasuke is with Orochimaru, and he finds himself missing a certian blond more then he thought he would, so he tries writing a letter, a simple task...write? Why would something so simple be so hard... bad at summaries... SASUNARU! Please R and R
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Yeah... so it kinda sucks, but I say the lyrics for the song by chance and I had to do something with them... and thus this was created... I couldn't come up with ANYTHING for it, and it totally sucks, but one of my best buds said they liked it (even though she's not really a Naruto fan) so I decided I might as well give it a shot... So... yeah, it took...what... maybe an hour to write? And I didn't edit it that well, so there's probably tons of typos and crap... but still, I hope SOMEONE enjoys it... please review and let me know how to get better... my English teacher says my ideas are always really good but... I dunno, you people decide.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha sat alone in his nearly empty room in the hidden Otogakure base. Moonlight shone through the open window onto the small desk on the far side of the room, hitting the sheet of paper that sat in front of the young boy. He sighed in frustration as he ran a pale hand through his raven hair, spinning the capped pen rapidly in his other hand. A frustrated look was on his face as he gave the paper a dirty look.

Standing up, he pushed himself away from the desk, and began pacing around the room, muttering to himself as he tried to mentally get down what he wanted to be on the paper, every now and then scowling at himself, shaking his head with a mutter of,

"No... not good enough..." or "Idiot, thats stupid..."

The door to the room swung open and Sasuke stopped his pacing, his eyes falling on the figure at the door and the once potentially calm look on his face turned into a hard glare,

"...what do you want?" he growled, as the figure smirked,

"Orochimaru-sama wishes to speak to you in the morning Sasuke, you should get to bed early so you'll be able to get up in time, he hates waiting, as you very well know." Sasuke gave the person an even nastier glare hoping to burn a hole through the persons head, but alas, it didn't have as much of an effect as he had hoped it would, and the fact that the only light in the room was from the window, his message was not given properly.

"Whatever." he said in a blank voice, "It's noted," neither of them moved,_ "You can leave now._" Sasuke said in an agitated voice.

"Yes... of course..." the intruders eyes floated over the room, falling on the desk for a moment, before turning and walking out, shutting the door behind themselves, leaving the raven alone to continue his previous activities without being disturbed... or so the Uchiha hoped at least.

_I'm just a blank sheet of paper  
This fool's about to write you a letter  
To tell you that he's sorry  
For the way he did you wrong  
To ask for your forgiveness  
For leavin' you alone  
_

Sighing, he made his way back to the desk, resting his hand against the back of the chair as he stared at the white sheet of paper in front of him.

"Damn it..." he muttered, "Why is this so hard? It's just a stupid letter... I wasn't even going to write it before..." his grip on the chair tightened and the old, withering wood whined in protest, "It shouldn't be this difficult." he sighed again and looked out the window dully, staring at a dying patch of grass a short distance from the window.

The smell of rain wafted in through the window, and sure enough, a few moments later, drops slowly began falling from the sky, hitting the dry ground, slowly soaking the world outside the window._Rain..._ Sasuke thought dully, _How appropriate..._

He sat down in the chair again, and picked up the pen, staring down at the sheet again.

"...what is there to say...?" he asked himself, "What _can_ I say?" he sighed, leaning forward so that his chin was resting in his hand as he continued to stare at the untouched sheet. His brain was in a whirl, he had all the words he wanted to say in his mind, everything he wanted to say seemed to be there, but wouldn't put itself into words. Everything he had always wanted to say had been locked away in the back of his mind, and the very depths of his heart, and bringing them back up was not the easiest of things to do.

_  
He's been lookin' down at me  
It seems like forever  
He takes the top on and off his pen  
It's like he can't decide  
What he wants to say  
If he'd just tell the truth  
I'd be on my way_

"Dear Naruto, I'm sorry for running you through with the Chidori, battling you to the (near) death and leaving for Orochimaru. You might have noticed I left you alive, and are probably wondering why, and to be honest, I can't say I know the reason myself, but I just couldn't seem to make myself do it. Over the years, since the attack on my clan, I let no one get close to me, I put up barriers and blocked out everything and everyone, but somehow, despite all that, you still managed to shatter every wall I put up and wrapped yourself around my very being. In short, what I'm trying to say is that I lo-" Sasuke stopped short, staring at the page, an odd look on his face.

Chuckling he shook his head, "Yeah, that'll get the message across... well done Uchiha..." he continued to stare at the desk, knowing full well he hadn't written a damn thing.

Lifting his pen, he took the cap off, moving his hand so that it was hovering over the note, poised to write something, but once again, he paused, biting his lip in frustration as he he turned his glare from the paper to the pen, as if glaring at it hard enough would make the ink seep out and onto the page, where it would arrange itself into letters and form a half-decent work of writing, but unfortunately for him, this was not to happen, and the page remained blank.

Re-capping the pen, he slammed it down on the desk, with much more force then needed, a small 'crack' filling the room as the metal pen connected with wood. The chair scrapped against the hard floor as it was once again pushed away from the desk, and the pacing was resumed as Sasuke racked his brains for something to say._  
_He couldn't outright just say _anything_, no, his pride as an Uchiha would not allow him to write something half-assed with no meaning to it, just for the satisfaction of knowing he'd done something, and neither would the feelings in his heart. Frustration coursed through him as, still, nothing came to his mind. Glancing at the clock, he growled, realizing it was much later then he thought it was, he'd been trying to write this stupid letter for almost two hours now, and he was no better off then when he'd started.

He had a sudden urge to grab the paper and tear it to shreds, but his self control kept him from doing it. After all, tearing apart the paper wouldn't exactly help him write it. No, that would only leave him with another mess to clean up along with the leaking ink pen that had snapped when he slammed it down on the table, and he really didn't want that right now, he was going to have a hard enough time explaining why his desk had black ink stains all over it, and why his trash can was filled with ripped and crumpled papers that didn't even have anything on them.

_  
But he just stares at me  
And I just stare at him  
He don't know where to start  
To say he doesn't want it to end  
Now its one hour later  
And I'm still a blank sheet of paper_

_  
_"What can you say... to someone you just betrayed and tried to kill?" Sasuke asked himself, "It's not like a run of the mill 'Hey, sorry! I screwed up!' is going to cover it... it wouldn't even _begin_ to cover it..." he paused then sighed, "If anything... it would just make things worse..." he walked back over to the desk and through himself into the chair, not even bothering to face the desk, knowing he'd probably get up in a few minutes anyway.

Hiding his face in his hands, his mind floated back to a few days before. Images floated through his mind as he saw himself and Naruto, standing on either side of the valley of the end, looking at one another. Sasuke with his cold, guarded eyes, and Naruto with his sad, hurt, broken, endless emotion filled ones. They just stared at one another as he spoke saying cruel words he wished with everything he could take back, though he would never admit it to anyone let alone himself.

Opening his eyes, he stared dully at the ceiling, looking at if, almost half wishing the words he needed would appear on the dark roof above and he could copy them down to the paper, but as the wish had entered his mind, he pushed it away. He was an Uchiha, and Uchiha's were realistic, they didn't wish for silly things like words on ceilings, and for Kami's sake, they didn't have trouble writing letters! It was supposed to be a simple task, write the letter and tell the one who it was to be sent to how he felt. Ah, but there in lied the main problem.

Uchiha's didn't do 'feelings'. They weren't overly happy peppy people. They didn't flaunt themselves around friends, and they never required the attention of others to know they were 'special', and they were most certainly _not_ romantics. They didn't do the mushy stuff, they said what needed to be said, and did what needed to be done... which is probably why the Uchiha's, most of them anyway, always appeared so aloof and serious, and why they made good cops. After all, cops aren't supposed to be funny.

Sasuke let out another sigh of frustration as he hid his face in his arms, a new pen clutched in his hand as he let out a soft moan. Why was this letter throwing him off so badly? He wasn't acting like himself at all, and that only furthered his annoyance and frustration with the whole situation. He hated it, he hated it a lot... why was this so hard?! Turning his head in his arms, he once again resumed staring at the sheet of paper in front of him, his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought as he tried to find the words he wanted.

He didn't know how long he'd been staring at the sheet of paper, only that as time went on, his eyelids slowly became heavier and heavier, and it was getting harder and harder for him to keep them open and his mind focused. Was writing a letter supposed to be this exhausting? It was just simple movements of the hand, words from brain to paper, it should be taking as much out of him as it was. Minutes ticked by, and still the Uchiha had nothing, and the fact that he was now only half aware of what was going on around him wasn't helping, he didn't know how much longer he'd be able to sit there and stay awake.

_  
The sunlight is comin'  
through the curtains  
He's almost asleep pen in hand  
There's a tear in his eye  
That refuses to fall  
If it would land on me  
That would say it all  
_

Dim sunlight filtered in through the curtain-less window of the small stone room, falling on it's only occupant, currently sitting at the desk just below said window, pale face buried in the arms sprawled across the wood, raven hair falling over his face. A small breeze picked up and wafted into the room, brushing against the Uchiha's face, making it twitch slightly in his sleep. Slowly, obsidian eyes flickered open, and Sasuke stared at the wall in front of him with clouded eyes, as his brain tried to catch up with what was going on at the moment.

Realizing what had woken him up, he jerked upward, looking around the room frantically, his eyes widening as he looked out the window,

"Dammit..." he muttered, running a hand through his disheveled hair, "When the hell did I fall asleep?" rubbing his eyes with one hand, he felt around the desk, trying to find the small clock he kept on it. Feeling the cool metal of the clock, he closed his fingers around it, picking it up, and glancing at it, "Wha-!? Shoot!" he growled, tossing it back down on the desk. It was almost six in the morning, and if he knew Orochimaru well enough, the snake sanin would be around soon to pick him up for whatever training it was that he had prepared for that morning. Cursing, he looked down at the desk, his eyes falling on the now set-in stains from the broken pen, before falling on the sheet of paper that was _still_ blank.

All the frustration from the night before seemed to come flying back and hit him all at once. He let out a soft growl and reached for the replacement pen he'd pulled out the night before and adjusted himself so that he was sitting in his chair properly, instead of hanging halfway off it, and moved his hand so that once again, the pen was hovering just above the white paper.

"...I can't do this..." the Uchiha finally admitted softly to himself as he stared down at the desk, a sad look in his eyes, "...for once in my life... I honestly can't do something at all... not matter what I do..."

Sighing, he heard a knock on the door, before it opened, and a overly-sweet voice called out to him,

"Sasuke... it's time for training, I've been waiting for you in the dojo for about an hour now... didn't Kabuto-"

"Yes, he did, I forgot. Get over it." he tossed the pen down on the desk, he stood up, pushing the chair aside, "Let's just get this over with, I have something I want to do today..."

Of _course..._ I'd hate to keep you away from your...plans..." his golden eyes fell on the sheet of paper and pen on the desk, and a smirk formed on his pale lips as Sasuke moved sideways, blocking them from view, fixing Orochimaru with a hard glare,

"We can _leave_ now..."

"Of course..." Orochimaru muttered slowly, the smile never leaving his face, "Let's go then..."

_  
But he just stares at me  
And I just stare at him  
He don't know where to start  
To say he doesn't want it to end  
Now it's four hours later  
And I'm still a blank sheet of paper  
_

The door to Sasuke's room opened once again, as the Uchiha slowly tugged inside. His face glistened slightly in the dim light, form the thin layer of sweat on his face. The training had gone on for several hours non-stop, his chakra was low, and he was annoyed in general. _Damn snake..._ he thought bitterly as he tossed his sword onto the bed, glaring at nothing in particular.

Walking over to the small closet in the room, be pulled out a new pair of clothes, tossing them on the bed next to the sword. Stripping down, he tossed the soiled clothes onto the floor, before quickly re-dressing, feeling slightly better now that he was in clean clothes. Turning around, his gaze fell on the desk again, his eyes trained on the sheet of paper. Silently they stared at each other for several minutes, before Sasuke suddenly turned around, grabbing the sword from the bed and placing it back on his back.

"...screw it..." walking briskly over to the small window, he lifted himself up smoothly, slipping through the small opening, straightening himself once he was outside. Sighing as the cool breeze brushed across his face, he ran a hand through his hair, taking one final look back at the small stone room, before turning back around, taking off at a sprint into the forest, "I can't write that letter... I just have to get away from it..."

_  
Oh but he just stares at me  
And I just stare at him  
He don't know where to start  
To say he wants you back again  
One broken heart later  
And I'm still a blank sheet of paper _

"... I was always better at saying things in person anyway..."


	2. IMPORTANT UPDATE!

I am re-writing most of my fanfics. I've looked back at them, and realized... well, some of them... just plain suck. I either wrote them when I was really young, didn't edit them at all, or wrote them at some un-godly hour, when I was so tired, my poor brain couldn't come up with a single decent idea.

So, yeah, sorry everyone.

Now, for the more important business, I'll be getting a new account, where I will be posting my new stuff. It is under the name,

"AngelicJudgement"

I will post this announcement in ALL my stories, so people know.

The link to my new account can be found in my profile. Sorry to everyone who has stories on alerts, or has me under their "Favorite Authors" I know the move must annoy some of you, but I don't want to take all the old stories down, but I'd like to keep the re-writes separate form the old ones, so I can see how people like the changes.

Thanks to everyone who adds the new account to their list! The first story I'm updating shall he

"To Finally be a Father again" which I'll probably re-name

"To be a Father Again" or "A Father's Love" I dunno...

again, thanks to everyone who checks out the new account!


End file.
